Sing for the moment
by A.Clips
Summary: Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle are taken back in time by a portal where they meet those from the London Institute. Laughter and drama - as you'd expect. Plus a whole lot of confusion as characters meet their decendents/ancestors - summery sucks R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **~ I don't own anything Infernal Devices or Mortal Instruments-wise. That is all down to the incredibleness of Cassandra Clare – who is, it has to be said, a pretty damn good writer xD

**NOTES **~ Okay so i know that i should finish the other stories i got going at the moment before starting another... but i just so couldn't resist. I mean come on ... how brilliant would it be for IF and MI to come together? And so ... this is what you get when you add together an eagerness to do a crossover + the Christmas holidays + muse inspiring music..pleeease R&R ... it makes me haaappy xD

* * *

CHAPTER ONE ~

Clary twirled the stele between her fingertips, gaze looking imploringly at the others in front of her. They stared back with expressions ranging from incredibility, to annoyance, but it didn't stop Clary from pressing her idea upon them again.

"But don't you think it'd be _intriguing_?" She asked, tone hushed with excitement and wonder. Isabelle flipped her shining black hair over her shoulders and glanced at Clary as if she'd contracted a horrifying disease.

"Are you _crazy_?" She answered Clary's question with another, and Clary sighed, rolling her vivid green eyes, gaze turning to flicker back and forth between Alec and Jace now instead. Jace's golden eyes caught hers for a second, something stirring within the depths, before he voiced his own thoughts.

"Sure i would. I'm up for it – it's been sure as hell boring around here anyway." He grinned, and then glanced to Izzy as his adopted sister frowned at him.

"Oh sure, side with your girlfriend..." She muttered, and shook her head, causing her hair to fall back over her shoulder.

"I will." Jace smirked at her, and then jumped lithely from his perch on the counter to thump himself down on the stool beside Clary, slinging an arm carelessly around her and grinning at Izzy the entire time. Clary rolled her eyes, tempted to shrug off his arm, but instead finding herself leaning against his solid, comforting frame with a small sigh.

"But seriously guys. I think i can _do _it." She frowned down at the stele between her hands. Isabelle looked sceptical, but Alec had a different emotion upon his face – patience perhaps? It was hard to tell.

"It isn't a question as to whether you can do it or not-" Alec began to say, sounded tired, but Izzy cut across him impatiently.

"Really? I was under the impression that that is exactly why we don't want to try it. God, Clary, for all we know you could send us halfway across the world...or _out _of this world _entirely_." Clary frowned and opened her mouth to reassure her that she knew what she was doing – even if she'd never done it before, but Jace beat her to it.

"I thought that was the whole point?" He smirked and Clary shook her head, ignoring him and focusing on the Lightwood siblings sitting across the breakfast table counter from her and Jace.

"Look, you might not think i can do it, or that it's not a good idea...but i saw the rune in my dream, and i really think it was a message. What if we're supposed to try?" She leant forward slightly, trying hard to persuade them both. She could do it, she knew she could.

"But what if it was just that – a dream. Clary have you ever heard of what happens to those who's Portal's go wrong? They're terrible, gruesome stories- and all they tried to do was go a few miles west or something, not _travel back in time_!" Isabelle's expression was despairing, as if she knew she was trying to persuade a lost cause, and sure enough, Clary shook her head and leant back slightly, a half smile upon her face.

"It won't go wrong. And i'm trying it even if you're too chicken." She shrugged and stood up, Jace's arm sliding from around her shoulders. She took her stage centre of the lounge, leaving the other's in the kitchen and gripping her stele more firmly. She heard the others filing out behind her, but if they spoke she never heard the words. Bringing the recent image of the new rune to the front of her mind, Clary closed her eyes, took a slow, deep breath, and began to draw. It was complicated – more so than any she'd tried before. She drew the stele swiftly and carefully through the air with a skilled and practised hand, swirling the ink black line, the others watching as it twirled, looped and circled back in on itself, changing directions, spiralling back out and then curling back in until it was a weaving of impossibly dark and confusing lines.

And then in was complete, and Clary changed focus to draw the portal itself. She'd have originally thought to draw the portal first, and the specific rune from that, but thinking about doing it that way felt wrong. So as the portal was drawn to include the rune, there was an essence that _this _was the right way to do it. And soon, she was stepping back and opening her eyes to the bright light, inviting her to take a step forward to the past.

"Clary," She paused, glancing down to find a warm, restraining hand on her arm. A glance behind her showed Jace glancing at her in worry, shaking his head. "Don't. Izzy's right." Clary frowned.

"Since when? You said you'd come..." She felt a flash of hurt, even if deep down she'd known he had been joking a few minutes ago – not having believed she'd try perhaps? Sure, to them this was possibly stupid and dangerous, but to her it didn't feel that way at all.

"I've heard the horror stories too. I don't want them to happen to you." He took a step closer to her, expression as imploring as hers had been earlier, fierce eyes soft. She sighed, lips parting as his thumb reached up and brushed them lightly. They forgot all about Isabelle and Alec for a second, Jace bringing his face close to hers, lips inches from replacing his thumb. Their eyes locked, and just when Clary was about to give in and press her lips hungrily to his, he whispered to her.

"Don't go." She took a step back and shook her head, wishing they'd trust her for once – trust that she could do this, despite how impossible it seemed.

"No." She whispered back, eyes casting to the portal. And before he could stop her, she took her arm from his grip and just...jumped.

_Take me away from here...far away...right back into the past to places i never visited...to people who i'll never have known... to a time i'd never been born. Show me the past._

She felt a jerk as she freefalled into the brilliance, and squinted back to see Jace holding on tight to her wrist. She frowned, trying to find her lips to tell him _'no'_. His expression looked stuck between anxiety and anger.

And then they landed. It was not a graceful landing – and certainly not a painfree one either. Both Clary and Jace hit the solid ground hard, rolling over each over several times before stopping and laying still for a second, panting hard. It took several seconds to realise that Clary was tangled with more than one other set of limbs, and as she extracted her arms and legs from the pile and drew herself up to sit, she caught Isabelle and Alec copying her. Jace stood up first, practically springing to his feet and adopting a defensive front, before noting that the dark street was empty but for them, and that no dangers rushed out to meet and greet. Only then did he relax and allow the anger to take place on his golden features.

"Clary what the _hell _were you _playing _at!" He half shouted, eyes raking her torso to make sure she was okay before helping her up. But Clary had no time to feel bad about what she'd dragged the others to – her gaze had flickered to their surroundings, and two figures far away in old styled clothes.

"Forget that..." She waved off Jace's arguments as she heard him continue yelling about how he 'could've lost her' and 'how could she be so stupid' with a vague voice. "_Look_!" She instructed them all, throwing her arms out in wonder, face lit up. "I did it!" And then the others did look. And boy was it a picture to see their faces.

"Oh _shit_..." Alec breathed out, eyes impossibly hard. Isabelle was speechless for once, and only Jace was the one not in the least smiling. He was frowning, eyes darting to the distant figures.

"The only problem is...where and when."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER **~ I don't own anything Infernal Devices or Mortal Instruments-wise. That is all down to the incredibleness of Cassandra Clare – who is, it has to be said, a pretty damn good writer xD

**NOTES **~ Thank you KitKat for being my first Reviewer to this story xD I read your fanfic and i thought it was real good – so don't be mean to it :P Don't worry, i refuse to quit this story until it has finished, and your review certainly did make me happier (: So i dedicate this chapter to you.

By the way, just so everyone knows how this is going to goe, each chapter is going to switch back and forth between focusing on the IF characters, and then the MI characters – you'll get what i mean hopefully after this chapter (i suck at explaining things) .. and i think that's all i have to say so...R&R please?

On with the chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER TWO ~

"Will, please _desist _with that, will you." Jem sighed, putting the book down and interlocking his fingers over his chest as he watched his _Parabati_ beat a ball impatiently against the wall, his silver eyes following its progress as Will threw it lightly, watched it hit the solid surface of the wall, and opened his hands at the perfect angle to recieve it. He paused with the ball in hand and turned his head to glance at Jem with a raised eyebrow.

"There's little else to do around here, what other annoying habit would you prefer me to take up?" He rolled his ice blue eyes and let the ball drop from his clasped hands, nudging it with a toe toward the corner of the room.

"I'd rather you didn't take up any annoying habit." Jem half smiled and shook his head, picking the book back up, eyes returning to it within his hands. It was worn, the binding fragile, but he held it was gentle care.

"What are you reading?" Will's voice came now from over his shoulder, head peeping over the back on the chair to see what was within his hands. Jem sighed and shut the book so that Will could see the cover.

"Oh. 'A Tale of Two Cities'." Will raised his eyebrows and moved away from Jem's chair to sit across from him with lazy movements. He was bored, and everything about him showed it. Jem nodded, and smiled, putting the book aside after marking his place.

"Tessa kindly allowed me to borrow it." Will nodded once and then lent back in the chair, blowing out a sigh.

"Where is Tessa?" He asked, glancing about vaguely as if he expected her to jump out from behind a chair. Jem raised an eyebrow slightly, gazing at Will with an unreadable expression.

"She was planning on taking a walk." He replied, and Will's eyes snapped back to Jem, something flickering within the depths that Jem couldn't understand.

"You let her leave..._alone_?" Will's voice was incredulous and verging on irritated. Jem watched him warily, calmly, and shook his head.

"No. I said i would accompany her." He said quietly, and Will went still, posture stiffening for a second, before he nodded his head. Jem sighed quietly. This was the one problem between them – Tessa. It was not that she was a bad person, not at all, but the fact that both boys had begun to feel affectionate toward her, and as she could only choose one of them...well...it was a wedge between them both.

Before Jem could open his mouth to reply, the door opened slowly, and Tessa entered, gathering her skirts to avoid tripping over them. Her eyes flickered toward Jem first, and then she noted that he was not alone, and she ducked her head slightly.

"Will." She acknowledged him politely, and then pulled her gaze away from him to look at Jem. "Are you ready? Or have you changed your mind?" She asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. Jem nodded and stood up, taking up his cane from its perch against his chair. He glanced back to Will who sat watching them with a darkened gaze.

"Do you wish to join us?" Will gave a low chuckle, though it sounded forced. He drew his arms across his chest and crossed them.

"Wouldn't wish to interrupt anything." He said, raising one eyebrow. Tessa shook her head, a few strands of her hair escaping from its knot.

"Oh please come, Will. It will be fun with the three of us." She smiled, and Jem looked back and forth between them, knowing that he could not refuse with such a smile inviting him. Jem watched Will sigh but stand with a small shrug and a noncommittal jerk of his head.

"Okay then." Jem frowned slightly, but made no comment; surprised by Will's lack of a sarcastic response. It had been a while since the three of them had spent any length of time together so perhaps this would be a time to recollect the friendship properly between them...then again, perhaps it would just be an opportunity to create an awkwardness between them.

It wasn't long before the three of them were strolling along the street, leaving the Institute behind them. At first they said little, Will with his hands shoved into his pockets and Jem swinging his cane as Tessa walked between them with her eyes tracing the crooked pavement. Then they began to converse – casually, about nothing in particular, and the awkwardness between them slowly faded.

And then suddenly, as the three turned the corner of one alleyway into a longer, wider cobbled street, a great blinding light streaked the sky, and four figures dropped from above, tangling in a heap on the hard ground. Will, Tessa and Jem stopped short, squinting against the flash of light before staring at the heap of people in shock and surprise.

However, as Shadowhunters, of course Will and Jem did not take a second to watch the odd events unfold, but were already sprinting forward. Tessa told hold of her skirts firmly and attempted to race after them, watching with wide eyes as Will reached the group of ... whatever they happened to be ... first, Jem not close after. Will withdrew a Seraph blade from the pocket of his coat as he ran, holding it with a steady hand, sharp point facing out at the odd gathering of people in front of him. Jem stood in much the same position as him, though a little wearier from the run.

By the time Tessa had reached them, the four were standing in an opposing line, facing Will and Jem. Two girls and two boys, she noticed, though the clothes they wore where most confusion. Blue coloured trousers...even on one of the girls. One of the boys – the dark haired one – had on a plain tee-shirt, the other – who was golden haired – wore some sort of jumper with a hood. Tessa had never seen such clothes, and neither, it appeared, had Will or Jem; both of whom looked suspicious, wary and defensive as their eyes flickered between each face. There was several seconds of silence as both groups stared back at each other, and then finally, the girl wearing the odd trousers spoke.

"Please don't be alarmed. We're not a danger, or a threat or anything. We're Shadowhunters too." Tessa's eyes snapped to the girl in surprise, only then noting the ink black, swirling marks upon her skin...and indeed the other three's also. Jem nodded slowly and lowered his blade, however Will did not. If anything, he looked warier still, eyes hardening to ice.

"Will." Tessa gazed at him imploringly, lightly placing her small hand upon his arm and causing him to look at her. Whoever these people were, they were no enemy...not now they happened to be as the same kind as Will and Jem. His gaze locked with hers for a second, before he nodded and slowly lowered his Seraph blade too, eyes still wary.

"You're not a Shadowhunter...what are _you_?" The golden haired boy was frowning at Tessa, eyes narrowed. He was standing protectively beside the girl who'd first spoken, and now Will and Jem drew closer to Tessa in response.

"Excuse me," Tessa raised her chin. "But there is no need to be rude." She saw Will smirk from the corner of her eye, and Jem's grin. "What i am has very little to do with you." She frowned.

"At least tell us who you are, and _where _we are." The dark haired, blue eyed boy spoke up, and Tessa glanced at him, and then had to look a second time. The dark hair and blue eyes were familiar to her, and her eyes flickered to Will. What an odd coincidence. Will however was too busy smirking.

"How can you be so foolish as to not know where you are?" He asked, raising both eyebrows. The golden haired boy narrowed his eyes, but it was the black haired girl who answered, stepping forward with a roll of her eyes. She was the only one who hadn't spoken, but she had an almost arrogance to her face that reminded Will, Tessa and Jem primarily of Jessamine.

"Just answer the question." She said impatiently, and Jem stepped forward with the answer.

"London, April 1878. I am James Carstairs, but everybody calls me Jem." He gave them a kindly smile, and Tessa watched them glance at each other at the mention of where and when, before they made some acknowledgment of Jem's name.

"Theresa Grey." Tessa said simply. "Though i prefer Tessa." She followed Jem's lead as he mentioned the name he preferred. Then the gazes turned to Will.

"William Herondale. And it's Will – don't _ever _call me William." He said, tone sharp still. The four Shadowhunters in front of Will, Tessa and Jem shared a surprised look, and the golden haired boy actually took a step back, mouth opening before shutting unhappily.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild..." The girl with burning red hair introduced herself, and then the others, "This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood-" Will interrupted with a bold laugh.

"Lightwood! You're related to Gabriel?" He shared an amused look with Jem, before Clary was able to continue.

"and _i _am _Jace_...Jace Herondale..." Jace spoke up, looking uncomfortable, and Will, Tessa and Jem turned their gaze to him in surprise.

"Who_ are_ you." Will narrowed his eyes, speaking through gritted teeth and waiting for them to explain themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER **~ I don't own anything Infernal Devices or Mortal Instruments-wise. That is all down to the incredibleness of Cassandra Clare – who is, it has to be said, a pretty damn good writer xD

**NOTES **~ Thank you again to my reviewers (: I do love to create awkwardness ... poor characters ;) No problem oOo KitKat oOo, i'm seventeen so i've have a bit more teaching and all, and i think you're writing's real good (:

Just a general note...I'm listening to Eminem ... because i love his music, but it doesn't really suit what i'm writing, so i'm sorry if the chapter is a bit blah or sounds distracted...oh and i originally had no idea what i was gonna do with this story, but i had a brainwave, and so it may be a little random for this chapter and such...but hey, randomness is good right? ;) R&R please ... because i love hearing what you guys think (:

Right, enough yabba - On with the chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER THREE ~

Jace's eyes flickered back and forth between the three faces of the Victorians before him, gaze drawn particularly to the one named Will in what he could only describe as surprise. This William was a Herondale? That meant he was his ancestor right? His great great or however many greats where needed ... grandfather? It seemed impossible, especially due to the fact that Jace's great gr- ... _ancestor _... appeared to have the dark hair and blue eyes of Alec. How did that work? Coincidence?

What about the other two? James Carstairs – the name sounded vaguely familiar but Jace didn't know anyone by that surname, nor it appeared did Izzy, Alec or Clary. And this Theresa Grey. She wasn't even a _Shadowhunter_...nor mundane it seemed. But none of the other's knew her either, even if she _had _come from America by the identification of her accent. Trying to get over the fact that he was standing in front of his ancestor, Alec spoke before he could.

"Who's Gabriel?" Both him and Isabelle looked half intrigued, half timid. It seemed daunting to meet an ancestor, just as Jace was discovering. He was watched Will warily, as Will was doing right back, and when Clary looked at them, it was hard to hold back a laugh. They both looked as if they were seeing their reflection for the first time.

"And we already _told _you who we are, have you a hearing problem?" Jace finally spoke up, eyes still wide, but his attitude making a full recovery. Will narrowed his ice blue eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"No, my ears are working perfectly fine, but it just so happens that there _is _an irritating noise disturbing them...which appears to stop every time you manage to shut your mouth." There were a few seconds of silence while the two Herondales watched each other, before Jem gave a hearty laugh, grinning between Will and Jace, before sharing a look at Tessa.

"Oh my, there are two of them! However shall we manage them both?" The silver-eyed Jem raised his eyebrows, and Tessa shook her head with a small smile. Clary watched the events, beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"I think we, uh, owe you an explanation." Clary indicated to her, Izzy, Alec and Jace, biting her lip. She went to take Jace's hand, and he finally stopped glowering at Will to look down at her, an odd look in the depths of his eyes.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Isabelle asked, looking more hesitant than Clary had ever seen her. Tessa, Will and Jem glanced between themselves, before Will crossed his arms across his chest and smirked lightly.

"At the Institute. Follow us... if you _dare_." Will rolled his eyes in an almost lazy fashion and turned on his heels, striding ahead already. Jem seemed to have eternal patience, for he simply shook his head, both him and Tessa moving to catch up with him.

"No reason why not." Jace said quietly as the four shared glances, before turning to follow. Alec and Isabelle hurried to catch up with the others, but Jace hung back, and so did Clary. She could see him frowning at Will in front, and she smiled.

"So...how weird is _this_?" She tried for a grin, but one look at his face caused it to fade. He looked distracted, and when she squeezed his hand, he glanced down at her and rolled his golden eyes.

"You could say that again! I can_not_ be related to him. He's such an ass!" Jace frowned again at William's back, and Clary was unable to hold back a grin.

"Really? I can see the resemblance." She teased, and Jace nudged her lightly in return. Ahead, they could see Alec and Isabelle with their heads inclined to each other, evidently talking in low murmurs about the whole situation. Right now, all Clary could do was look around herself and marvel. Her eyes drifted occasionally to the three leading them toward their Institute, curious as to what they thought of all of this.

"You're..._from the future_?" The four of them had been offered a seat on one side of a long table within one of the rooms in the Institute. The three English had sat opposite, joined after a few moments by a short, thick haired woman named Charlotte, and her husband Henry. Clary found herself awed by this great building, finding it both similar and opposing to the one in New York from where they'd come from, but she could not stop herself from staring at _everything_.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec exchanged glances, and after a long, awkward moment Clary decided it was best to explain things from the beginning. That was the only way that the others would understand, and, hopefully, trust them. She took a deep breath, and explained things right from the start. Of course, the first thing the boy, William, picked up on was her ability.

"_You _can draw _new runes_." His tone was disbelieving, with an underlining of arrogance that Clary immediately disliked. She narrowed her eyes, but avoided getting annoyed and simply nodded.

"Yeah, she once drew a rune for Fearlessness on me." Alec spoke up, and then remembered what came of that rune and his eyes widened, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Will raised an eyebrow and Jem looked curious.

"Which is something none of us will _ever _forget – watching you _kiss _Magnus Bane in front of-" Isabelle began, pulling a face and then being cut off by both Alec's sharp look and Jem's surprised voice and Will's bold laugh.

"You know Magnus Bane?" Isabelle turned to raise an eyebrow at Jem, obviously surprised that _that _was the question he asked...not about the whole 'Alec kissing Magnus' part.

"Of course. Who _doesn't_?" She rolled her eyes and gazed between the others, who were trying to process everything. Clary watched Tessa, who appeared to be most unsure by the news and was staring hard at the table. Clary frowned, sure she could recognise her face slightly, but unsure as to how. Aside from that, however, she could tell the girl was troubled.

"And you're many, _many _years in the future...?" Tessa glanced up, eyes searching Clary's for a hint of any lie, and she saw none as Clary nodded slowly, still trying to understand why Tessa looked quite upset over this news. "All those years..." She mumbled sadly, and Clary saw Will catch her words and turn to glance at her with a small frown.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Charlotte finally spoke up, and this time it was Jace who answered, shrugging slightly and ignoring Will completely, possibly in the hope that it would cause him to disappear.

"Clary decided it would be fun to draw out a new rune that would _apparently _transform a Portal into a time-machine." Jace rolled his eyes and nudged Clary, who nudged him back and grinned.

"Well it _worked_, didn't it?" She teased, and smiled, then they returned their attention at the others as Will rolled his eyes, raising one eyebrow at Jace, then Clary.

"What did you _expect _would happen when you came? You're surely not expecting to save the whole of London or something as ridiculous as that, are you?" Jace turned his head and smirked slightly.

"And it needs saving because you are too _incompetent _to save it yourselves?" He shot back, and Will's bright, ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Hardly. We beat you to it. London's already been saved – by the most _handsome _fellow, i might add." Will's sarcasm and arrogance made Jace pull a face, but before he could make another comment back, cool headed Jem intercepted.

"And we all know you're refering to me, William." He grinned, but there was a slight caution in his eyes toward Will, telling him to cool it. Will just rolled his eyes. Clary sighed and shook her head at the boys antics, exchanging a look with Isabelle.

"_Actually_, i was rather hoping you guys would allow us to stay a few days? Perhaps show us around...? After all, it's not everyday someone gets to see a different _century_..." She asked, chewing her lip. Those across the table deliberated, before Charlotte nodded slowly with a kindly smile.

"_Excellent_. I've always wanted to see London." Jace grinned at Clary and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh great. Visitors." Will mumbled, frowning at the future Shadowhunters, before rising from his chair and exiting the room, shoulders stiff. Isabelle, Alec and Clary looked after him in expressions ranging from surprise to guilt.

"Did we upset him?" Clary asked gently, eyes on Tessa and Jem who seemed to know him best. Jem shook his head.

"You'll come to understand that he's always like that." He said with a gentle smile, and Alec grinned and raised an eyebrow at Jace.

"_Now _we know where you get it from." Jace shot him a glare and an awkward silence pressed down upon the table. Alec's grin dropped, and his eyes returned to the table. After a few moments, Charlotte cast a glance at the other Shadowhunters.

"So, what did you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** ~ I don't own anything Infernal Devices or Mortal Instruments-wise. That is all down to the incredibleness of Cassandra Clare – who is, it has to be said, a pretty damn good writer xD

**NOTES** ~ I am soooo sorry it's taken me like, two months? To get this next chapter up. College work is really taking it's toll on my time and muse. I'm sorry it's so short and suckish...i need to get back into the swing of the characters a bit more. Hope you guys can forgive me ... if not, have a cookie –offers cookie- and hope you like the chapter. Thanks you sooo much for the reviews so far, you guys are all so nice (: Hopefully, i can live up to your hopes with this next chapter – enjoy and i promise to stop yabbering on about how sorry i am XD oh and I also apologise for the wrong spelling of 'parabatai' and my lack of capitalised 'I's which was point out to me. Sorry I thought my word document was on autocorrect for the I's, and I wasn't aweare about my wrong spelling of parabatai but yeah, thanks for the corrections and sorry!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR ~

Will's hand grasped the wood of the door tightly and forced it shut with a passion, feeling a little satisfaction in the way that the slam resonated within the room – and no doubt down the hallway too. He knew the others would be questionable as to why he'd exited the room so melodramatically, but they wouldn't understand. He frowned at the slightly distorted glass of the window, hardly seeing the scenery but simply choosing to lock his ice blue gaze fixedly upon something. To say he was shocked was an understatement. To say he was angry wasn't entirely false. But to say he was upset – now there was the clincher.

A descendant. He threw himself down upon his bed with finality and huffed a muffled noise into the strangled covers. How had that worked out? He had never vowed to marry or have children, and yet apparently, in the future, his name carried on. To wonder if it were a different line of Herondale was preposterous. It would be far too coincidental for two Herondale Shadowhunter families to co-exist. Which meant that this ... Jace ... was related to him? Not just related – this Jace was a son of one of his children! Infants he didn't even have, had never even thought about, or thought he wanted. Why was he upset? That was perhaps easy to understand if you thought. He was upset because, to Will, the path he'd always thought was his own to choose, the whole 'living in the here and now' concept was shattering like a window pane around him. His future was already mapped. He would marry. He would have children. Was it fair? To know now, that something was set – that something's would happen, even if he didn't want them.

Which made him wonder – if he had had...or was going to have, children, then who with? When? How many? Is this what would become of them? It made his head ache as endless questions circled his mind vulture-like. Will disliked this – the knowing that this is what would become of him; a father, a grandfather and then no more. There would be a world in which Will Herondale was no more, and this Jace would take over.

Far from intrigued about how his descent would carry the Herondale name onwards, Will took a deep sigh and shut his eyes. What a way to ruin the day, he supposed. He knew he wouldn't be able to shut himself away for long – Jem would come searching for him and drag him out...or Tessa. And there was that small pained voice in the back of his mind. Tessa. He would not admit his feelings for her to even himself, but he knew that that pain was there because whoever his descendents were, they were not half of her.

Back within the dining room, the two sets of Shadowhunters had struck up uneasy talk. Clary was keeping a reassuring hand within Jace's, knowing he felt thoroughly uncomfortable by this whole ordeal despite the confidence he exuberated. The two Lightwoods were stuck close together, taking solace in their sibling relationship whilst Jem politely attempted at conversation with them, enlightening them a little as to who Gabriel was after their confused questions. Charlotte and Henry had dispersed, perhaps to talk privately or alert the Clave as to this baffling turn of events.

Tessa stood a little off to the side, having been near silent ever since the mention of a future Magnus Bane. She knew the others were curious as to her – her silence, her species, who she was to these Victorian Shadowhunters. But she did not wish to be hospitable right now, and wished for once that she had Will's audacity to slam her door and hideaway within her room. That was when she entered – Jessamine.

"What is with all this noise?" She opened the door with a smooth flourish; gaze irritated despite the obvious lack of noise the group had been creating. She paused within the doorway; chin pointed outward slightly, head raised with arrogance and precision. Her cool gaze touched every one of the new Shadowhunters, pausing slightly longer on both Alec and Jace with a slight interest, and then Clary and Isabelle with a hint of distaste. "And who the devil are you?"

Tessa sighed, not up for confronting Jessie's irritate attitude for now, and she simple inclined her head at the others and exited the room without a further word, not caring for now if she appeared rude as she hurried away to her room for peace.

Jem's silver gaze flickered to catch Tessa leave and he chewed his lip with worry, knowing that for now the responsibility of entertainment and hospitality for the ... guests he supposed...had fallen upon his shoulders. He smiled slightly at Jessamine as she entered, but the smile was a little thin as he wished that Will had stayed just a little longer to bark something at Jessie before he'd disappeared. It was not like Jem to dislike somebody – even Jessie, who was thoroughly disliked by most – but his patience was wearing thin by surprise and bafflement.

"It's a rather long story...and you missed it." The dark haired Isabelle spoke up and Jessamine's sharp gaze flickered to her, one fine eyebrow raising slightly.

"well I daresay you can have fun repeating it again for my benefit at the very least." Jessie said briskly, eyes tracing Isabella, lip curling slightly at the corners as if in disdain of her clothes, disinterest flicking in her irises'. Jem sighed and ran a slender hand through his silver hair, shaking his head.

"Jessie..." he paused as she looked sharply at him with a frown. "I will enlighten you later, for now, will you simply be polite? This is Isabella and Alec lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Clary Fairchild." Jem said carefully, watching Jessie as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lightwood? As in Gabriel?" she laughed derisively and then heard the rest of the introduction. "Herondale..." she frowned in confusion. "you're related to William?" she glanced to Jem for confirmation then looked back to Jace, eyes catching Alec's and giving him an approving smile, despite his obvious uncomfortable appearance. Several of the 'guests' made to open their mouths, but before they could the door opened.

"The council has summoned us to a meeting...they request a meeting with the four of you." Charlotte had entered, Henry absent from her side, possibly tinkering with instruments in his lab. The room went silent as all of the inhabitants looked first at each other and then charlotte. A council meeting ... it sounded ominous, and serious. Clary glanced at her friends and bit her lip, immediately worried that she might have thrown them in at the deep end with this visit to the past. What if the council wished to have answers about the future? They shouldn't know should they? What if they wanted to use them and refused to let them return home? Well of course, she was thinking dark thoughts but still, it worried her so. Jem looked equally as worried by the slight frown upon his face, and the turn of his lips.

"When?" he asked charlotte.

"Now...they're on their way." Charlotte said quietly, sharing a glance with Jem that Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabella couldn't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** ~ I don't own anything Infernal Devices or Mortal Instruments-wise. That is all down to the incredibleness of Cassandra Clare – who is, it has to be said, a pretty damn good writer and you can't disagree : P

**NOTES** ~ AGAIN _huge_ apologies for making you guys wait so darned long for this chapter. Along with college I've found it a little difficult to get a new chapter for this one out, so sorry that it's kinda short and not exactly the most exciting chapter but hopefully it's alright for you lot and have no fear I'll be updating it more regularly now, so expect another chapter next week sometime : ) R&R as always, thanks.

CHAPTER FIVE ~

"Are they coming here or do they wish us to go to them?" Jem asked, a small frown touching his features as he moved forward toward Charlotte and Henry. He hoped that trouble wouldn't come of this, he did not know of any laws where time travel was forbidden, but then again they had not believed it quite possible – obviously – and perhaps now they wished to know of the future. That would be a dangerous path to walk, learning about the future. You could never be sure that something you learnt of now and perhaps stopped, might cause colossal effects that altered what was to come. Jem rather hoped that they knew that before they went pressing for knowledge on what they had to look forward to. Jem knew where his own future lay, and it hurt enough, he would much prefer not to know what was around the corner, but to live the rest of his short life as much as he could, as he wanted to. If the Clave wished to learn about the future, he did not believe things would go as they were supposed to...

"They are already on their way," Charlotte said quickly and glanced at the others, gaze looking over each of them. "Follow me." She told Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec, to which they nodded quietly and stood, moving forward to follow Charlotte out of the room toward where the Clave would be meeting them. Jem hung back for a moment, giving the four a small smile as they glanced at him curiously, but he said nothing, waiting until the others had filed out before he moved toward Tessa and ever so softly touched his left fingertips carefully to her arm, trying to draw her attention to him considering she had barely blinked since the future Shadowhunter's stories had been told.

"Tessa? Is everything alright?" He asked, his tone coloured with concern for her, brow furrowed slightly in worry that something was the matter. He disliked seeing her in distress; it was clear to see by the way her eyes where far away, as if she'd forgotten she was here, and her lips were turned so obviously down at the corners. Something stirred in the depths of her gaze, something Jem couldn't quite identify as she quickly locked whatever the thought was away as he disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Oh, quite alright thank you Jem." She responded with, her tone almost overly light, the small smile almost forced. He didn't wish to push her, especially not if they wished to attend this meeting considering the others had already left for it, and he gave a small nod, the worry never quite leaving his gaze before he politely offered her his arm and he tilted his head in a natural, gentlemanly gesture. She said nothing but her smile relaxed, less forced now as she took his arm on that silent question and rested her small hand on the crook of his elbow before moving after the others with him. Despite how whatever was troubling her was quite clearly still visible in the depths of her chocolate gaze...

Will was already present as Jem and Tessa reached the room of which the Clave had taken to host their meeting, scowling. His eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed how they entered together, the brilliant ice blue of his gaze more piercing than usual but he said nothing as the two took a seat opposite him beside each other and turned their attentions to Gabriel Lightwoods father who stood imposingly at the top of a long wooden table. The four future Shadowhunters had been sat right up by Benedict Lightwood's chair at the head of the table on his left. Charlotte sat on his direct right, Henry – expression preoccupied – on _her_ right, and toward the other end of the table sat, rather unsurprisingly, Gideon and Gabriel – the latter was leant slightly toward Isabelle as if just finishing a conversation. Even blonde haired Jessamine had chosen to participate in the meeting, sitting quietly in the chair beside Jem. Jem immediately frowned.

"Where are the Clave?" He spoke up, confusion etched in his features as he glanced toward the door, wondering if perhaps they were yet to arrive.

"The Clave agreed that I was more fitting to deal with this matter considering they shared my views in what to do in regards to it." Will's scowl deepened as he leant back in his chair on it's hind legs, balancing dangerously.

"In other words, he discovered what had happened here, and he begged the Clave to let him see to the matter to appear more important than he really is." His words were filled with sarcasm and a bitterness that caused Jem to frown at him. He could only think that the manner at which he was behaving was down to the two younger Lightwood's residence within the room, despite how neither had spoken..until now.

"_appear more important_?" Gabriel caught the words and snapped at Will, gaze sharp. "Of _course_ he's important, more so than you'll _ever_ be, Herondale." His gaze narrowed and he appeared to be on the verge to say more but his father's harsh look caught him and he retained his silence.

"Gabriel, if you're going to behave like a child you can vacate the room." He ignored the look upon his youngest son's face and turned to look over the four future Shadowhunters. "We do not understand why you are here; we do not wish to understand. You must leave; being here could damage what is to come. You have no idea of the consequences of your actions." His tone was that of a teacher to students who had done great wrong, and though Clary appeared to look contrite, and Alec seemed dismayed, both dark haired Isabelle and Jace seemed uncaring, Jace downright irritated in fact. Tessa noticed that Clary had had to place a hand upon his arm as if in attempt to placate him. Jem was just thankful that the Clave hadn't wished to use the four in any way to gain information, surprised but slightly glad that Benedict seemed to have at least a little bit of intelligence, despite how little he had respect for anyone but himself.

"But...we haven't even had a chance to shop yet!" Isabelle protested, lips pouted slightly, and Jessamine gave her a small look of approval. Then again, in comparison to what they both wore the two girls fashion's were certainly different, and Tessa doubted that London of this time would have anything that Isabelle would wish to wear in all consideration when she returned home. Benedict did not appear amused in the slightest.

"This is not a time to joke. You cannot run around playing with time travel and not thinking of the repercussions you foolish children! Who do you think you are?" Jace's eyes flashed at that and Tessa thought he might stand up for the girl, but she stood up perfectly well for herself, her sharp gaze upon her ancestor.

"_I_ am Isabelle Lightwood!" The exclamation caused a shocked silence upon the room. Most had already known of course, but Benedict and his sons had had no idea what so ever. Benedict stiffened, glancing in surprise at the girl, assessing her it seemed. Gideon did not appear much changed but for a raise of his eyebrows... Gabriel on the other hand seemed entirely repulsed, and Tessa was about to share her confusion with Jem when Will answered her question before she could have the chance.

"Regret flirting with her now, Gabriel?" A smirk evident on his face as Gabriel's cheeks flushed bright red, and he made no come back. Had Gabriel attempted to make an advance upon Isabelle before Jem and her had gotten here? The idea made Tessa shudder, even the mere thought of one frolicking with one's ancestors disgusting. Benedict did not appear to know what on earth to say, but finally after several tense moments he forced his emotions aside, face blank, firm, impenetrable as his eyes turned away from her as though ashamed of what the family name had come to.

"Nevertheless-" his voice was louder, drawing all attention back upon him. "you must return back to your time." His words left no room for argument. Jace turned to Clary, irritation still etched into his features but he put that aside, face softening as he looked at her. It was not hard to see the affection he had for her, it was incredibly sweet but the obvious-ness of it confused Tessa. They were clearly not married and yet were so openly affectionate, had things changed over time that made public affection between those unmarried more acceptable? She pondered the ways of the future.

"Can you do it Clary?" he asked quietly, acting as if there were not several other sets of eyes upon him. She nodded, her vivid auburn hair tumbling forward at the motion.

"I don't see why not, I remember the rune but... I might need a little help, it cost a lot to do it the first time." She bit her lower lip, not having admitted before the amount of energy such a rune had caused her, and seeing as they were yet to rest she was still a little weary and doubted she'd have the power alone. "Magnus could help.." Clary said quietly, seeing Jace frown and glance toward Benedict.

"Do you know of Magnus Bane?" He asked, the four Shadowhunters unsure as to whether the Londoners would know of the Warlock.

"Of course, who _doesn't_." Will spoke up out of turn once more, rolling his brilliant blue eyes and ignoring the look both Charlotte and Benedict shot him.

"It should not be difficult to get hold of him. I will do so immediately. In the mean time, the four of you will reside here. You are not to go wandering the streets and creating havoc. Charlotte I shall leave them under your command for now, ensure they follow my words or pay the price." Charlotte nodded, despite the tension in her posture which told Tessa at least of her dislike of Benedict's ability to talk down upon her in her own Institute. "Gabriel, Gideon, we take our leave. Come." And just like that Benedict Lightwood swept from the room, regardless the slower way in which his sons stood and departed, Gabriel with barely a backward glance, Gideon took a moment to pause and thank Charlotte for her hospitality – at least one of the family had manners. The door closed behind them and the room appeared to relax, Charlotte slumped forward slightly and Henry turned to touch her shoulder in concern. But Tessa's attention was caught momentarily by the amusement of Isabelle's words.

"By the Angel, we can't _really_ be related to those lot can we?" Indicating to herself and her brother, who'd remained rather quiet, causing Will to let out a loud almost exuberant laugh, and even Jem gave a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid to tell you that you most certainly are." Will retorted with, his grin almost a smirk as he leant back in his chair a little further and put his arms behind his head.

"Well I suppose we'd better find you each a room...I doubt Magnus will be contacted until tomorrow..." Charlotte spoke up after a moment or two of quiet murmurings with her husband, and she gave the four Shadowhunter guests a small smile and stood, a motion which the others copied and they all made to head out of the room, each wondering if by arriving in the past like this, they had in fact done damage to the future...and if so, then what damage, and what if it happened to be irreparable...?


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER **~ I don't own anything Infernal Devices or Mortal Instruments-wise. That is all down to the incredibleness of Cassandra Clare – who is, it has to be said, a pretty damn good writer xD

**NOTES **~ What's that? I finally got another chapter up? Why yes, yes I did. I realised that so many like this story and I'm letting ya'll down by not posting so here it is, chapter six...finally. I'll try not to leave it so long next time but I can't promise anything. It's a bit of a filler chapter I know but what can be done haha. Drama is on it's way, I promise you. Anyway, enjoy guys and please R&R.

CHAPTER SIX ~

"So what's the future like?" Of course it had to be Will to ask. Jem gave him a look, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What? It has to be asked doesn't it and as the rest of you are acting like they've got Dragon pox..." Isabelle snorted, but Clary looked slightly alarmed.

"Dragon pox..?" She asked, shooting Jace a concerned look, who simply looked at her and burst out laughing – apparently her expression was simply too hilarious. Jem rolled his eyes at blue eyed William and sighed, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"There is no such thing as Dragon pox." He said evenly, exasperated almost for repeating the line he spoke every time his _Parabatai_ brought up the whole 'Dragon pox' complex. Tessa smiled slightly at their antics but she remained distant, her gaze cautious as she continued to survey the four future Shadowhunters as though trying to learn everything she could about them.

"There is too!" Will protested, his expression persistent as he sat forward in his chair, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Since the meeting with Benedict they had been sat within the dining room for a small while, discussing things. The group had relaxed a little within each other's company now, feeling more at ease despite the occasional moments when Jace and Will eyed each other up with apparent dislike. They had been allocated their rooms by Charlotte but it was too early to rest, and under the order that they were not to leave the Institute until Magnus arrived to help them return home, they'd settled on chairs and began cautious conversation.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be unwise?" Alec spoke up, he seemed the most reserved of the lot, and his gaze clearly indicated his hesitation to speak of his world, worried for the implications of their actions. "We shouldn't have come here." He shot a look at Clary, one which caused Jace to tighten the arm he held around her shoulders protectively and glare at his friend.

"Yeah, well we're here now, so why not make the most of it. What other chance do you get to see history, idiot?" Jace rolled his eyes and Alec frowned, muttering something beneath his breath which caused his sister to elbow him sharply in the ribs.

"I can't believe there would be any harm in it..." Jem mused, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him as his silver eyes flickered toward the way Clary and Jace cuddled up to each other. He could see the differences between their language and their posture around each other already in comparison to the world he knew – they seemed much less careful of inappropriateness; the way that Clarissa and Jace touched each other was intimate to Jem's mind, but appeared so natural and casual to them. It surprised him, made him curious to know of what else had changed with time. He watched the future Shadowhunters exchange a look before Isabelle shrugged and gave a small nod, conceding that she didn't see the harm either.

"What would you like to know?" She asked, raising one finely plucked eyebrow and gazing between Will, Jem and Tessa. Now the question was out there the possibilities were endless and the three glanced at each other, suddenly hesitant to voice their thoughts. Will gave a lithe shrug and leant back against the back of his chair, tilting it until it balanced on its back two legs precariously.

"You still have taverns right?" He quirked one eyebrow and Jem rolled his eyes.

"Of all the worries of the future, of all the things in the world to question...your first thought is alcohol and women?" He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. Will gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

"Of course, what did you expect?" He said, glancing back to the others with apparent eagerness. "So..?" He asked again, waiting.

"Uh, well...yeah? If you mean...clubs ...bars?" Clary said, glancing at Jace as if suddenly unsure herself. He rolled his eyes at her and nodded.

"Yes there is still alcohol and women." He snorted and shook his head, giving Will a look and going to kiss Clary's cheek gently, catching sight of the faintly startled expressions of Tessa and Jem and suddenly almost nervous. "What?" his voice a little sharper than he intended.

"You're very...affectionate...in public." Tessa said quietly, looking between the two of them. "That's... allowed in your time?" it was the first time she'd spoken up since they'd sat down and she suddenly found herself the spotlight of six pairs of eyes. Shifting within her seat she wished she hadn't spoken, yet the question had burnt so curiously upon her tongue she hadn't been able to help it. It were almost as before when she'd first arrived here, where Will (whether honestly or not) had said he disliked her lack of verbal control. Clary and Jace exchanged a slightly surprised look, perhaps not having thought about the inappropriateness of their actions considering how natural it had become for them to behave this way with each other. Jace gave a non-committal shrug and so it was Clary who spoke, considering the question.

"Time's have evolved a lot. I'm not really sure of the rules in this era..." she hesitated. "Back home you don't have to be engaged or married to be able to be affectionate to someone. Maybe it's strange to think but you can have several relationships before you marry...or not even marry at all." She shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable about the topic, the blush adorning her freckled cheeks showing her discomfort. Jace reached for her hand with the one not around her shoulders and their fingers laced, squeezing gently for support. Tessa watched this, her eyes wider in surprise and she could tell both Jem and Will were taken aback by the news.

"So whore-ing is acceptable?!" Will sounded far too overjoyed but when Jem gave him a reproachful look his grin quickly became sheepish and he shrugged. "What?! That's what it sounds like! Multiple partners, no marriage...what would you name it?"

Jem frowned slightly, seeming to contemplate it himself before tilting his head and giving a small smile. "Progress." He said simply, allowing no elaboration on his thoughts as he glanced briefly toward Tessa, his gaze a little warmer, softer, than the one he then turned upon the future Shadowhunters.

"What else has changed? Does London appear the same?" Jem spoke up this time, his posture leant forward in his new found interest, his cool composure slipping slightly and almost mirroring Will's animated self. Tessa tried to imagine a different London to the one she was beginning to learn of but found it almost impossible. Change how?

"Yes and no. There are new buildings, new roads...Technology has brought a lot of change to the world; all bright lights and big city." Jace said, grinning as he imagined the way the New York skyline flickered with a million colours under the jet black of night. He couldn't take away the lights, the noises, the scents, it was strange to think of it now, let alone London which he knew only half as well.

"Technology has advanced..?" Jem questioned warily, his mind wandered to Henry's devices that worked only five times out of a hundred. Will looked downright dubious, arms folded as likewise, his thoughts headed toward the memories of each and every Henry-made device that hadn't worked quite right. The future didn't sound so safe if the world was full of creations like that.

"A lot. There are televisions and mobile phones, Ipods and all sorts." Isabelle grinned, pulling forth from her pocket a tiny, palm sized device that had Jem, Will and Tessa all drawing back warily, staring at it with the suspicion that it might suddenly explode.

"What in the name of the Angel is that!?" Will burst out, eyebrows raised to the Heavens, questions about what televisions and phones and Ipods were over-ruled by his furious need to know what the Lightwood was holding.

"Iz..." Alec's voice piped up, his expression dark as he shook his head. "This isn't right, what if they turn around and invent the phone or something." He muttered, but Isabelle ignored them, letting Jem go to pick it up and weigh it in his palm.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, they're just curious." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alec don't be a spoilsport and remove the stick from your ass." Jace goaded, his eyes upon the three before him as they all peered at the thing held in Jem's hand.

"What does it do?" Tessa asked quietly, almost worried that speaking too loudly might cause some dangerous reaction from it. Isabelle snorted and rolled her eyes once again, shifting forward to pluck it from Jem's hand, flipping the screen open and showing it to them.

"It's a mobile phone. People who also have one can call you on it wherever they are in the world, or you can call them. It's pretty useful, but then they have to have battery or they don't work, and each one has a certain number and things like that. Some can take pictures." She knew she was over-loading them with such baffling information and she quickly slipped the phone away again and shrugged, as though it were no big deal. Tessa's eyes were as wide as saucers, even Will had trouble maintaining his 'I don't give a crap' composure.

"But...that's impossible." Jem murmured his silver eyes hesitant. This technology baffled him and he didn't trust it. It reminded him of the clockwork creatures, and he could sense as he glanced at Tessa that she felt similarly.

"Are you all trying to yank our legs?" Will raised an eyebrow, his voice almost sounding arrogant for some reason and Isabelle faced him with an indignant look, nose turning upward slightly.

"No, believe what you want, that's where the future is heading." She said simply, refusing to back down from Will's attempted intimidating attitude. The dark haired, blue eyed shadowhunter could see Gabriel in her as clear as day.

"I shouldn't be so surprised..." He mused, expression contemplative whilst his eyes flashed suddenly and Jem gave him a warning look. Will however, was not in the mood to be placated.

"Surprised about what?" Isabelle asked, voice strong as she raised her chin in a way of defiance.

"That even in future generations of Lightwood the arrogance and clear _delusion_ that you have any importance or authority with others hasn't diminished." He lent back in his chair once again, legs precariously balanced as the Lightwood and Herondale surveyed each other carefully, almost seeming to size each other up. Isabelle simply smiled, slow and wide in response.

"I'll take that as a compliment...now, when do we get to check out the night life?" She made to stand in one smooth motion, hands pushing her thick hair back from her face as she glanced down at her friends. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of the tea-break."

"Night-life?" Tessa questioned, unsure as to what exactly she meant.

"She means what goes on after dark. Back home she's usually out clubbing or something." Alec muttered, shaking his head. "We can't, Iz...they told us to stay here."

"Always a stickler for the rules, my brother." Isabelle sighed and her eyes swept over the others. "Anyone dare-devil enough to join me?"

Jace stood up with a fresh grin, and as he stood, Clary reluctantly joined him. She could hardly say no considering her own interest was thoroughly piqued at that moment. Will lent forward, his chair returning to all four legs with an almost violent snap and he stood too, stretching easily and musing his hair casually as he ran a hand through it.

"Now this sounds more like it! Besides, you'll need a charming guide and I am certainly more than adequate." He exclaimed, suddenly delighted that someone had suggested escaping the prison of the Institute.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Isabelle muttered and smirked slightly, ignoring Will's narrowed gaze.

Jem hesitated, glancing at Tessa who remained unsure also. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea, her views seeming to mirror Alec's, but the numbers were against her and she would rather learn more about the future she would one day be a part of than stay behind alone. She inclined her head in a slight nod and Jem offered her a brief upward tilt of his lips for support before they rose to their feet.

"It's agreed then.." He said hesitantly, glancing over at dark-haired Alec who surveyed them all once more before frowning in apparent irritation and abruptly pushing himself upright.

"Fine. Have it your way. But if we get into trouble for this, it's on your heads, not mine." His voice was a little more blunt than perhaps he'd intended but he wasn't happy and he wanted to make it clear. Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned her back upon him, already on her way to the door.

"Enough talk, let's go!"


End file.
